MAFIA
by TEARS OF A TITANIUM SOLDIER
Summary: Heather is running away from her past and trying to live her life in Boston with her daughter April but will one mishap with a certain guy named Alejandro ruin everything.( WARNING :IF YOU CLICK THAT TITLE YOU ARE ENTERING ALEHEATHER TERRIOTORY SO IF YOU SHIP A DIFFERENT COUPLE WITH THESE TWO PLEASE GO AWAY)
1. a new life

I sat in the chair in my private office. I sat back and watched my minions break into Boston's most secured bank. It's funny to me, this pathetic town actually think It can take on my mafia. I have assinated and stolen from so many people it was almost impossible for somebody to track me down. I lounged back in my seat that was blood red trimmed with black. It also was made of the finest silk in Boston. I called in my most brilliant gang member.

''Noah, be a dear and get me all of the police reports in Boston"

"Yes ma am" He walked out of my office with that serious expression the he always have.

I love ruling over people. They serve me hand and feet. I reminded me when I was in high school and everyone wanted to be exactly like me…..

"_Hi heather I was wondering if you would donate money to help the chess team get new boards." I was the hottest and richest girl there. So of course everybody came to me for support._

"_Ewww, no get away from me geek." That girl was Beth. She was the biggest loser in school. We were friends the first year in middle school until I found out she was complete copy cat. One day she went to school dressed completely like me. I was totally freaked out._

_I turned the corner to get to my Spanish class and I walked by the well-known whores in our school. Dakota and Lindsay Johns. Their father helped raise money so our school could have a football team. And in return they got to sleep with every last boy who joined. Of course their mother and father were divorced and did not know a thing about it. But there main target was the head of the football team…..Alejandro. He never slept with anybody. His father was a diplomat and his mother was like a mother to everyone here. Except me of course. I don't need pity. And just when my day couldn't get any worse…_

" _Why hello mi amor" he gave a cocky smile and winked at me. I noticed some jealous faces as girls walked by._

"_Look, I don't have time for your pathetic flirting I have Spanish class." This made him smile even bigger. Damn._

"_Well lucky me it seems I have Spanish to." _

"_Great one more annoying brat to ruin my day" he ignored my comment which made me a little upset. I hate to be ignored. He pulled out a purple slip from his backpack._

"_I see that you're running for prom queen this year." Of course I would I do it every year. Stupid jerk._

"_So I will be king"_

"_Yeah right in your dreams you freak." I heard a few chuckles come from people around us. I know that he hates to be laughed at. He grabbed my hand and walked me to the most isolated part of the school._

"_Let me go I'm going to be late" I struggled to free._

_He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. He gently whispered in my ear._

"_Pronto serás mía y nada va a entrar en mi manera de hacerte mía."_

_I understood what he said and I blushed a bright crimson red. I immediately unwrapped myself and walked away so he couldn't see. _

I remembered it like it was yesterday. We would have been together if he wasn't so damn cocky and arrogant and manipulative. He used me and then ditched me when he got what he wanted. I was nothing but a toy to him. I got chills just thinking about. I cost me a lot. To forget about my mistake I moved to Boston and now I run the most deadly mafia here. I love my life and my daughter April loves it here to.

_**A/N**_

Ok look I'm FORBIDDENROMANCEINWINX and I'm giving my stories complete and better make overs. My account won't work anymore so this is my new one.


	2. mother-daughter day

I love mornings. Today I was in a good mood to just do anything I wanted. I opened my black shaded curtains and let in tremendous amount of sunlight. It was good day.

"Mom, good morning I cooked you breakfast." April loves to cook me breakfast.

"Why thank you sweetie what did you cook"

"I cooked eggs, bacon, waffles with a side of toast with blueberry jam just the way you like." I gave her that warm smile she always loves.

"You're so sweet, and since I'm in a good mood and you made my day better I'll take you to your favorite library." She jumped up and down with excitement. After she left my room to change out of her pj's I sat down and began to eat my breakfast.

"Mmmmmm, this is delicious" for a 7 year old girl she's very talented…and smart.

I finished eating and put on a blue halter top and track shorts because every morning when I'm not handling work we go on mother-daughter jogs together.

"April come on down stairs." She is really hyper sometimes even without breakfast. Once she was by my side we jogged out of the house and around the neighborhood. We past the baking shop where my cousin works, the sweaty smelly gym full of muscular men, the Ballet Dance Academy for young girls. I use to take her there but not anymore, she got bored of it. After running for 3 full hours and tired of her constantly being ahead of me, we took a break at the yogurt shop.

"Mommy can I have strawberry with nut a sprinkles with whip cream and a cherry on top" she knew I wouldn't let her eat that in a million years but she pleaded me with her adorable eyes

"Fine, but you better eat it."

"I will I swear" I chuckled

I order our yogurts and sat down at the table to wait on them.

"Mom"

"Yes"

"How come dad don't come and visit us." She looked at me and me couldn't lie to her. I know I was all mean and brutal but having my fist child was a blessing I just wish the one who helped made wasn't there in the first place.

"Well um-"I couldn't find the right words

DING DING!

I saw April run up to the counter and get both of our orders. Saved by the bell

"Thank you mister" he smiled at her and gave her a lollipop. Thank goodness she was too busy trying to lick the remaining ice cream off her hand to ask me that question again. I tired her out by going to park.

We started headed home because she became to yawn a lot.

"Mommy" she said tiredly "you said we were going to the library."

"We can't"

"Why not" she began to sound sad.

"Because your sleepy"

"No I'm not I'm (yawn) wide awake." Her eyes began to slowly close so I picked her up and I walked the rest of the way.

I gently laid her down in my bed because I would sometimes find her there anyway. I crawled next to her a kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight my sweet"

"Goodnight mommy"

Nothing could go wrong. That is until the next morning came.

_**A/N**_

This is more of a mother-daughter chapter but we will get into aleheather tomorrow.


End file.
